


Proposal

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You and Maria have been together for a few years and Maria has been planning to propose to you for a while, not knowing that you have been planning to propose to Maria on the same night.





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

The sunlight came through the window blinds and landed on your face. Maria had woken up a few minutes ago, she smiled as she looked at you. Maria still couldn’t believe that she’s been dating you for almost four years. She knew that you were the one for her.

Your anniversary was a few days away and Maria planned on taking the next step in your relationship and asking you to marry her. She had a engagement ring picked out and everything. But what she didn’t know was that you were also planning on asking her to marry you on your anniversary as well.

xxxxx

It was now your anniversary, you and Maria were going out to dinner at the same restaurant where you took her on your first date. Tony had called the restaurant and made sure that it was empty so that you where the only two people eating there.

The whole dinner was full of smiles and laughs. You looked at Maria and smiled. You were so lucky to have her in your life, you didn’t know how you got so lucky.

Just before you were going to order dessert Maria had stood up and walked over to you, she looked nervous. You were about to ask what was wrong when she took out a small box from her pocket and got down on one knee. Your eyes widened.

“(Y/N) you’re one of the most amazing woman I’ve ever met, you’re so perfect and I still don’t know how I got so lucky to be able to call you mine. I fall in love with you more and more each day, you make my day so much more brighter.” She smiled. “(Y/N) (L/N) will you marry me?” 

You were shocked, you were speechless. You weren’t expecting her to propose. You didn’t even realize how long you didn’t say anything until Maria slowly got up with a panicked look on her face.

You quickly grabbed one of her hands as you got the ring you had with your other hand and showed it to her. You pout playfully. “Meanie, you beat me to it. Does that mean I’ll be taking your last name?“ 

Maria couldn’t help but laugh. She was so relieved that you didn’t say no. You stood up and placed a kiss on her lips before Maria put the ring on your finger and you put the ring you had on her finger.

“(Y/N) Hill has a nice ring to it.” You said as you wrapped your arms around her waist, pulling her close. Maria wrapped her arms around your neck.

“It does.” She rests her forehead against yours, she smiled.

You both stayed like that for a few minutes. Then you thought about what the others are going to say when they find out, you couldn’t stop yourself from laughing. Maria pulled away slightly, her eyebrow raised. 

“I was thinking about how the others are going to react when we tell them.” You chuckled.

She laughs. “They are going to tease us for a long time, aren’t they?”

“Probably. I don’t mind though.” You shrugged. “They can tease us all they want but at the end of the day I’m engaged to the love of my life.” You pulled Maria into a passionate kiss.


End file.
